


Nevermore A Summer's Day

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anniversary, Deputy Stiles, Derek is there to help, Dom/sub, Dominant Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Stiles still has ADHD, dom!stiles, mild objectification, sub!derek, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated the way his composure was shattered as soon as the words “urgent call” were uttered in his presence. He wasn’t afraid of such calls per say, because for him they were rarely ominous in the way other people might see them. For Derek, those words held meaning that most people would never understand.</p>
<p>He stumbled into his office, all but slammed the door behind himself, and fell into his desk chair. His hands were already reaching for the receiver and the blinking red next to number two.</p>
<p>“S-sir?” Derek breathed the word out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for original fiction which is what I mainly write. Then it turned into BDSMy Sterek somewhere in my head. Oh well. Not complaining.
> 
> This was betaed by my wonderful friend A. She rocks.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this fic, let me know. I'm cautiously optimistic about expanding this universe a little.... 
> 
> Content warnings at the end.

The board meeting of Hale Publishing had continued on well after Derek had thought they’d be done. His sister, mother, and uncle were chatting away like they had no care in the world. Chris Argent, one of their oldest family friends and the majority shareholder outside the Hale family, was nodding at something Uncle Peter had said.

For at least an hour now, Derek had had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, trying to alert him of something he’d forgotten. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was, what it could be. He went through a mental check list of things he’d packed for the anniversary trip he was leaving for in a few of hours—if he ever made it out of this meeting—but he couldn’t remember a thing he might’ve forgotten.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Erica, Derek’s best friend and personal assistant, peeked her blonde head in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s an urgent call for Derek on line two,” she delivered the message efficiently, shot Derek a look that somehow managed to chill him to the bone, and slipped back out of the room.

“Uh, excuse me,” Derek mumbled at the others and got up to go to the other end of the boardroom to the closest phone.

“You can leave, sweetheart, we can take it from here,” his mother called after him, and he nodded tightly before exiting the room.

The last thing he saw was Laura’s expression; something fierce and slightly worried. The last thing he heard? Uncle Peter’s knowing chuckle. Derek flushed as he marched to the end of the hall where his office door was cracked open, like it was waiting for him to get there right now to take the call.

He hated the way his composure was shattered as soon as the words “urgent call” were uttered in his presence. He wasn’t afraid of such calls per say, because for him they were rarely ominous in the way other people might see them. For Derek, those words held meaning that most people would never understand.

He stumbled into his office, all but slammed the door behind himself, and fell into his desk chair. His hands were already reaching for the receiver and the blinking red next to number two.

“S-sir?” Derek breathed the word out.

“First of all, Derek,” the smooth voice startled him, mostly because his Sir rarely called him by his first name unless he was in deep, deep trouble or had managed to make his Sir extremely happy. “This has nothing to do with our anniversary plans. We’ll still meet at the airport at the time we’ve agreed on.”

Derek swallowed, knowing that this was one of those cases when he’d fucked up badly enough for his Sir to be truly upset with him.

“There is one task I need you for more than I need you for sex, even,” Sir said in a voice that was suddenly filled with danger. “What would that thing be, Derek?”

“T-to remind you of important things and dates, Sir—oh fuck!” He remembered now, and his chest constricted painfully enough for him to tangle his fingers in the shirt, right over his heart.

“Ah, you remember now.”

“Y-yes, Sir.” He didn’t need to say he was sorry. They both knew he was, but nowhere near as sorry as he would be as soon as Sir gave him whatever punishment he saw fit.

“Now, if you would be so kind”—the words dripped with sarcasm and made Derek close his eyes against the tears he felt forming—“and ask the brains of your operation to maybe deliver the flowers to Melissa right now? Could you manage that, Derek?”

“Y-yes, Sir. I’ll ask Erica to do that right now, Sir.”

Like she’d been summoned, Erica appeared at his door, opening it very quietly as she stepped in.

“Good. I’ll see you at the airport, Derek.”

The call disconnected before Derek could utter a word more, and he was left there, trembling and holding back tears, facing both his own failure and his smartass best friend.

“What did you fuck up now, Der?” she asked and put the receiver back when he couldn’t seem to move it to its rightful place himself.

“Melissa’s birthday,” Derek whispered, and Erica winced, knowing what a big deal it was to forget something like that.

It was worse than forgetting their anniversary, if Derek was completely honest. Melissa was the mother his Sir had had since he was eleven and his birth mother had passed away. Melissa was his mother, because she was now married to Sir’s father and she was also the mother of Sir’s best friend, Scott.

“You forgot your living mother-in-law’s birthday….” Erica sighed, and he could feel her disapproval in her tone.

“It’s the trip. We don’t usually go out of town and Si-Stiles, he’s stressed at work and I had to take care of everything for the trip and of course I’d forget the one fucking thing I can’t forget, ever!” Derek rambled, feeling devastated and disappointed in himself.

Erica clapped her hands together. “Okay, let’s fix this. I know her favorite flowers. What else should we get her?”

Derek thought about it quietly, then perked up. “Call Claire at the bakery. Ask if she could make a batch of her blueberry and vanilla cupcakes special for us?”

“Okay. It’ll cost you and arm and a leg, though.”

“I don’t care. Melissa loves those.”

“Fine. Consider it done, even if I have to go and bake them myself.” Erica marched out, leaving the scent of her subtle perfume behind.

She was not a domestic goddess, her husband, Boyd, took care of their home and their toddler Renae while she worked.

Derek looked at the time and sighed. He had roughly half an hour to finish everything at the office. Then he’d have to go get their luggage and meet his husband at the airport. Oddly enough, the thought of meeting him warmed Derek’s chest and made butterflies flutter about in his stomach. It was the other side of Stiles, the one that only responded to “Sir” that made Derek nervous.

***

Stiles locked the patrol vehicle he’d used that day and walked through the lot to get to the back door of the station, balancing a box of fresh donuts in his hands. He loved being a deputy, even if it meant working under his own dad. Not that there were problems there, because there weren’t. The Stilinski men worked together like no-one’s business and were known to solve cases together faster than they did paired up with other people in the Beacon Hills sheriff’s department.

“Hey Stiles!” Their front desk jockey, Isaac, piped up when he was on his way to the coffee machine.

“What’s up, Lahey?” Stiles leaned his hip to the desk and raised his eyebrows at the blond.

“You know it’s almost your anniversary and you promised me something….” Isaac flushed a little under his blond curly bangs.

“Oh right, a certain phone number in return for… what was it again?” Stiles smirked at his friend.

“Danny’s number if I wouldn’t go clubbing and whoring for two months before your anniversary….” The hue of Isaac’s cheeks was close to the fire extinguisher on the wall behind him.

“Are you sure about this? You can hold on for two more days?” Stiles asked, fishing out his cell from his pocket.

“I’m not an idiot.”

“Neither is Danny.” Stiles had dated Danny for a while before returning back to Beacon Hills after his studying criminology in Berkeley.

“I know, it’s just….” Isaac looked vulnerable for a moment, and Stiles chose to ignore his expression in lieu of grabbing a stack of Post-Its and a pen from the desk.

He wrote down the number and gave it to Isaac.

“You don’t have to worry about him. He’s totally vanilla. Part of the reason we didn’t hit it off, as you know.” Stiles spoke the words quietly, leaning close to Isaac’s ear.

“Y-yeah, okay. Thanks. I’ll give him a call tonight, I think….” Isaac murmured back.

The boy was still hurt after an abusive father and a brief relationship with some moron called Matt who hadn’t been much better than Mr. Lahey.

Anything but vanilla would freak Isaac out, and they both knew it. Luckily Stiles had spoken to Danny about it all and Danny was more than interested to get that phone call.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Stiles encouraged Isaac and slapped his shoulder gently.

“Stiles?” His dad called from his office.

“Be right there!”

He picked up a box of donuts from the end of the counter and opened it toward Isaac. “Want one?”

“Nah, I’ll have what’s left later, thanks.”

Stiles took the goodies to his dad who looked surprised.

“What’s all this?” John gestured at the box Stiles set in the middle of his desk—and paperwork.

“Call it a parting gift from your loving son. Don’t eat all of it alone, you’re allowed two.”

“I knew there was a catch….” John grumbled mildly. “Ready for the airport?”

“Just have to change and I’m on my way. You sure you can deal without me for a week?” Stiles teased as he slumped into the chair for a moment. He’d been on his feet most of the day and despite the upcoming flight, which he wasn’t looking forward to, he needed to sit to reload his batteries a little.

“We’ll be fine.” John gestured with his hand dismissively. “Oh, speaking of fine. Thank Derek for the flowers. Melissa sent me a text a while ago.”

“Good to know she got them. What are you doing to celebrate?” he asked, then raised both hands in in surrender. “No, no, no, don’t tell me.”

John winked at him and chuckled heartily. “Seriously though, Scott, Allison and the kids will come over tomorrow. We’ll have a nice barbeque and talk about you and Derek behind your backs.”

“Sounds awesome,” Stiles deadpanned.

“You owe her a dinner though, when you get back. Maybe the Italian place, or better yet, have that husband of yours cook his lasagna and we’ll all be happy.”

“And tiramisu, I know.” Stiles nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. “Time for me to go.”

“Safe travel, son. Try not to get burned in the sun.”

“We’re going to Montana, not Hawaii.” Stiles got up and went around the table to give his dad a hug. “We’ll be fine.”

“Don’t fall off any horses, then.”

“We’ll try not to.”

Stiles made his way to the locker room, took off his uniform and left it where he knew Isaac would see it and take it to be cleaned, and grabbed his towel to take a quick shower.

While he shampooed his hair, he let himself think of the mistake his submissive, his husband, had made. It didn’t necessarily anger him, it wasn’t like Derek had forgotten Melissa’s birthday on purpose. Stiles was sure there was something more than those flowers going Melissa’s way as soon as possible.

The thing was, both Stiles and Derek held each other to high standards, both as husbands and partners, and as a Dominant and submissive. They’d figured out the dynamic worked between them starting from the first date, after Derek’s sister Cora had introduced them to each other at one of her BBQ parties at the Hale house.

At that point, Stiles had known criminology wasn’t his thing after all and he’d gone to the police academy for qualifications to become a deputy. He loved Beacon Hills and wanted to stay close to his dad. Stiles had met Cora at Berkeley and they’d dropped out together. She wanted to be an EMT and they had bonded over Beacon Hills, too.

When he’d first laid his eyes on her brother…. Yeah, it was pretty much lust at first sight. Derek was everything Stiles could ever ask for. He was intelligent, slightly on the geeky side, a total bookworm, the sexiest man Stiles had ever seen, and submissive under all the layers he’d built to protect himself from the world that had only hurt him before. Hurt him in the wrong way. Stiles knew how to hurt him the right way, though.

They were about Dominance and submission, not about sadism and masochism. There were spankings and even some light flogging occasionally. They’d been together for five years now, married for three, and their life together had turned into a routine that might’ve been safe, but never boring.

Neither of them longed for anything more than what they had together. In fact, Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to punish Derek for something. The spankings he’d administered lately had been for pleasure only.

He needed to figure out a punishment that was harsh but efficient, but wouldn’t ruin anything for their anniversary trip. And he couldn’t spank or flog Derek, not when their program in Montana would involve horseback riding and being sore would just make things awkward and uncomfortable.

He rinsed himself off and grabbed the towel. An idea was forming in his head, and he grinned while he got dressed. Oh yes…. He could barely wait to get to their secluded cabin to make sure Derek would be suitably punished.

**

Derek leaned on a wall near the checkout desks at the airport. He had their luggage at his feet, and he tried not to be nervous about everything that was going to happen soon. While getting to their house and then on the way to the airport, he’d settled into the mindset he needed to be in for his punishment, whatever it would be. He knew what he’d done wrong, knew how to make things better for both himself and his Sir, and it would all begin with accepting his punishment whatever the way Sir chose to deliver it.

They had never had a written contract between them, other than those that all married couples had. There were wills and things, but nothing that pertained to their D/s relationship. The rules were easy: they both gave all they had to the relationship, whether it was outside of D/s or within.

They did chores together, but Derek was in charge of making sure their house was kept to the standard they both agreed on. Mostly that was because he could work from home and Stiles’s hours could be a little unpredictable sometimes.

The main things they gave each other were simple, too. Stiles made sure he was there to ground Derek and never let him feel like he was on shaky ground. There were actions and consequences in Derek’s life now, and there was no uncertainty. Not like there had been in his previous relationships. Stiles meant stability and safety and love like Derek had never experienced before. Stiles was forever.

In return, Derek gave his submission and his “functioning brain” as Stiles called it. Stiles had ADHD. As an adult, it was much easier to manage and usually they didn’t need to resort to medication as long as everything in his life worked in certain ways. Interestingly enough, being the Dominant to Derek’s submissive helped a lot, centered Stiles like it did grounded Derek.

Derek was the one who made sure they remembered everything in their daily lives. He made sure bills got paid, there were groceries in the fridge and toilet paper in the bathrooms. He had them follow an exercise routine and made sure Stiles wouldn’t get too much caffeine and sugar in his food and ate healthily during the work weeks. He was there to remind Stiles of dentist’s appointments, their friends and their kids’ birthdays and everything else Stiles’s mind had problems keeping in his mental calendar.

They leaned on each other, kept each other safe and satisfied. Causing his husband distress by forgetting to remind him of Melissa’s birthday was bad. Not only because Derek had failed, but because it would’ve made Stiles flail and worry and feel like shit for not remembering the date himself in the first place. As long as Derek was there to remind him, he didn’t think he should remember everything, but if Derek failed, Stiles would doubt himself.

“There you are!” Stiles’s happy voice sounded from the entrance and Derek turned his head to watch his gorgeous husband walk briskly toward him.

They kissed briefly and Stiles beamed at him. “Ready to check in?”

“Ready,” Derek agreed, and they did just that.

While they waited for an elderly couple to get done before them, Stiles leaned to him and spoke quietly. “Relax, Der. It’ll be fine. The punishment will be handled tonight before we go to bed, not before that, and it will be forgotten as soon as it’s done.”

Derek relaxed and nodded. He smiled at Stiles and let him greet the girl behind the check-in desk first. Derek counted quickly. They’d be at the cabin in six hours, if he remembered the driving time from the airport to the town correctly. Six hours and some change, and then he’d get this guilt off his chest. He could do that.

As always, Stiles put his earphones on as soon as they were allowed to use their electronics on the plane. Derek, on the other hand, used the Kindle app on his iPhone and read for leisure instead of work for once. He could tell Stiles looked at the book, when he squeezed Derek’s knee approvingly. Like Derek would take work for their anniversary trip. To be fair, he’d done it once before, on their second anniversary, and paid the price of that for days. In a way that was anything but pleasant, because they hadn’t gone anywhere that year. If Derek could barely sit because of the welts on his ass or get hard because of the cock cage he was in for three days…. Yeah, he’d learned the hard way, but he’d learned.

Stiles dozed off pretty quickly, and Derek hated to have to wake him up for the landing to Salt Lake City for the mandatory changing of planes. They got coffees at the airport and chatted quietly about their workdays during the last leg of the trip on the plane.

Once they got to Billings, there was a driver from the ranch that owned several other “getaway cabins” waiting for them. Stiles chatted with the man, while Derek used the time to recharge his batteries in the back seat. He wasn’t tired, but he needed to be all there for the punishment they were driving towards.

Eventually the car stopped and Derek jerked awake with the realization that he’d actually fallen asleep. Oh well. Stiles smiled at him and shook his head in amusement when Derek stretched after climbing out of the car. They got their bags and a few instructions, and the guy—a ranch hand, Stiles said—left them to get settled.

The darkness hid the mountain view, but the air was fresh around them and Derek could feel something relax deep inside his soul. The cabin was gorgeous. It was rustic from roof to floor and the furnishings and decorations, but the luxury of it all was more than Derek had expected.

There were lights on around the building, so they could see the deck in the back when they put their bags down in the living room area.

“Holy crap that will be awesome spot to have coffee in the morning,” Stiles breathed and turned his lovely cinnamon and honey colored eyes to Derek.

He could feel the breath being drawn out of his lungs by an invisible force, just like he had when he’d first seen Stiles dressed to perfection on their wedding day.

“I love you,” Derek blurted out, making Stiles chuckle.

“I love you too. As much as I wanted to say ‘I know’ to appeal to the geek in you.”

They hugged there, in the middle of the cabin, looking out to the deck and beyond to the dark night that had fallen during their drive.

“Let’s check out the rest of the place.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and they walked around the few rooms. It was meant for couples, so there was one bedroom with a fireplace on the opposite side from the bed. The bathroom had a freaking Jacuzzi, and the kitchen looked fully stocked and everything seemed perfect for their little vacation.

“Can we get settled?” Derek asked when they were done with the tour, knowing his voice sounded small and pitiful.

Stiles nodded at him seriously, with his eyes shining with the kindness Derek could feel radiating from his Sir at all times. “Of course. Why don’t we take the bags to the bedroom and get cleaned up. We can eat something later. I know you want this out of the way as much as I do.”

Even in a foreign environment, they managed to move like a well-oiled machine. Derek let himself sink toward the mindset, the headspace he needed for this, while efficiently cleaning his body for his Sir.

Sir left the bathroom before him, telling him to dry himself well and meet him in the bedroom in five minutes. Derek’s heart was pounding out of his chest by the time he made it to the comfy rug by the bed. He wasn’t surprised that there were no toys on the bed. Sir didn’t like many toys in the first place, but he’d waited for some restraints, maybe, or a cane? He knew one of their bags was filled with things out of the special section of their walk-in closet at home.

“Derek,” Sir said firmly, his voice lower than normal. “I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re wondering. I won’t restrain you either. This punishment isn’t about those things.”

Derek nodded and lowered his eyes to Sir’s sternum instead of his face. He waited for instructions, wondered briefly what was to come, but then realized it didn’t matter. His loving Sir had thought of it, and whatever it was, Derek would be grateful of it.

“We have certain rules we follow in our relationship, and you failed to follow one of the most important ones today. It took an alert from my cell phone at midday to remind me of my stepmother’s birthday, Derek. Do you understand how it felt to see that alert?”

Derek couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, knowing that he should’ve reminded Sir this morning during breakfast, or better yet, last night during dinner. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction to the emotions coursing through his mind, and his knees buckled, sending him on hands and knees in front of his Sir.

“That’s a good start, Derek.” The long, graceful fingers that dug into his hair and rubbed his scalp made him whimper again. He was weak like this, but for all the weakness he didn’t feel insecure or scared. Not for a second. His Sir would take care of him.

“Tonight, you won’t get to come. I had wished for something else for our first night here in Montana, but sadly things didn’t go my way.” Sir tugged at his hair to get him to kneel in position, to present himself like the good submissive he was.

“Because of that, we’ll postpone my original plans, and tonight you’ll see what happens if I don’t have you where I need you to be in my life.”

The words were ominous, and for a brief moment Derek tensed, panicked, until Sir cupped his cheek and tilted his head until Derek could see his face.

“This is not a threat, Derek. This is a lesson.” His eyes still shone with everything Derek needed to see to relax, so he did. “Good boy.” The praise made Derek press against the hand still touching his face. “Why don’t you get on the bed? In the middle of it, on your back. Don’t touch yourself or me, just keep your hands to your sides. Grab the headboard if you want at any point.”

The instructions were simple, easy, or so Derek thought. That changed quickly when he was in position and Sir turned his back to the bed to grab the lube from his shaving kit and Derek’s gaze was drawn to the black rubber peeking from between Sir’s ass cheeks.

He choked on a noise, a whimper or a moan, he wasn’t sure which, when he realized his Sir was wearing a plug. Yes, if Derek wasn’t there for his needs, he’d have to take care of them alone, wouldn’t he?

“Now, because this is a lesson for you, and there needs to be some physicality in the punishment, you’ll be my toy tonight.” The way Sir said the words implied something different than the normal ways he might use Derek’s body.

Whether they made love as husbands or did a scene as Sir and submissive, Derek never felt like he was being used in an unpleasant way. He’d felt like that before. He’d been used by past lovers, played and toyed with, but Sir always made sure Derek felt truly wanted.

Sir moved to the bed and climbed on top of it, settling by Derek’s legs. He knelt and took hold of the footboard with one hand, reaching the other to touch the base of his plug. The soft moan Sir let out when he jiggled the plug sounded dirty to Derek. This was Sir pleasuring himself without Derek, and it wasn’t supposed to be that way for either of them.

“If I didn’t have you,” Sir said quietly, still working the plug in Derek’s view, “I would use a plug to get myself going sometimes.” He turned sideways and moved his hand to his erection, stroking his flesh with his gorgeous fingers and let his hips move to counteract the motion of his loose grip.

“I’d play with my nipples, like this.” He demonstrated what he’d do, how he’d pinch them until they pebbled hard and small noises bubbled to the surface from inside his chest.

Derek swallowed hard. Seeing his Sir like this made his mouth water and the saliva gathering there felt like he’d smelled something delicious in a restaurant, maybe. He wanted to move, but he’d been ordered not to.

“I’d tease my cock, then hold onto the base when I felt like I got too close too soon….”

Derek moaned now, unable to be quiet when Sir described every move and showed them to him in great detail. Whether it was fondling his own balls or twisting his hand while stroking his cock, Sir kept up his monologue and soon Derek was leaking precome on his stomach.

He was so hard he ached, but he knew his Sir well enough to know the night wasn’t over yet. When Sir turned around to face him and straddled his thighs, Derek became alarmed. How was he going to stay still and not touch his Sir if he came close like this? How would he follow orders when he could smell his Sir’s arousal?

“If you were gone, I’d have to buy a new dildo, wouldn’t I?” Sir said thoughtfully before taking hold of Derek’s cock and stroking it a few times. “I’d say this is the perfect size for me…. What is it… six and a half inches or so? Seven?” He spoke as if he was sizing up a toy in a sex shop and Derek gritted his teeth at the pleasure of the familiar touch.

He fisted the sheet and blinked a few times, feeling sweat form on his forehead.

“See, although I like to fuck as much as any man, you know how much I love to take a nice cock, don’t you?” The snick of the bottle of lube grated on Derek’s nerves, and he felt his hips stutter when Sir drizzled the slick on his cock. “So I’d have my dildo and I’d make sure it was ready like this. Then I’d take the plug out of the way,” Sir moaned the last word out as he did as he was describing.

“Then, I’d place the fake cock like this.” He moved over Derek, and ever so slowly lowered himself, impaling himself on Derek’s cock. “Oh fuck… Nothing fake would ever feel this good so it would… it would take me a bit more time I think. Tonight it won’t take much at all, I think….”

And then Derek slapped his hands up to the headboard, gripped the rustic wood like his life was depending on it and started to silently recite the first thing that came to his head at that moment to stave off his orgasm. At least it was Poe’s Raven instead of something sexy, because holy hell did he not want to come against Sir’s orders.

Derek wasn’t sure if it was suddenly worse when Sir went all quiet and stopped speaking. Well, except one thing.

“Watch me. Don’t you dare take your eyes off me, boy,” Sir ground out the words while he ground his ass against Derek, bottoming out and making Derek groan.

Sir moved lithely, despite being a tall, relatively muscular man. Like this, he was pure grace, riding Derek’s cock like he was born to do it. Gone was the still occasionally flaily man Derek had seen in some old home videos. Gone was the absentminded, stressed, yet still frantic person Derek found himself living with whenever work got tough for his man.

“Remember, this is me without you, Derek.” Sir moved up and down faster, added a twist to the upstroke, reached to his chest to pinch his own nipple and let his head fall back for a moment when he almost came right there and then. The fluttering of the muscles in Sir’s ass almost took Derek’s self control away.

The sweat trickling down Sir’s pale throat and chest made Derek close his eyes, but he opened them immediately, not wanting to disobey direct orders like that.

Derek heard the bed creak where he squeezed the wood to distract himself from everything that was going on. Physicality to the punishment, Sir had said. Now Derek understood. He felt turned on beyond belief and curiously empty at the same time.

“Do not. Come,” Sir managed to hiss, and then suddenly he was coming, pulsating around Derek’s cock, milking him, splattering come all over Derek’s stomach and chest, and moaning like he always did with good orgasms.

Derek’s hips made several aborted thrusts, his arms bulged when he tried not to touch, tried not to look for that reassurance that he was important to his Sir, that he wasn’t the fucking blow up doll he suddenly felt like when Sir twitched above and around him.

“Fucking _nevermore_ ,” Derek hissed under his breath, staving off the orgasm and the fucking _shame_ of being so turned on despite the way Sir had used him.

Sir didn’t slump on top of him like he normally might. Instead, he sat there on Derek’s still hard cock and took a breather. Eventually, when he was ready, he got up and slid off, wincing a little.

Then he walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet hand towel.

“When I’d be done, I’d clean the mess I’d made,” he spoke in an almost companionable way as he cleaned his come off Derek’s skin. “Then I’d take the toy and clean it in the bathroom sink. But since this is attached to you, I think I’ll just give it a wipe down for now.” He touched Derek’s cock like it truly was a dildo, like he had distanced himself of Derek’s body completely.

“I would miss touching you, touching your skin. I’d miss you so much, Derek.”

Soon, Sir moved back to the bathroom to take the towel away. Then he came back and looked down at Derek who still lay there, motionless, feeling dread and panic among dozen other things.

“Do you understand now?” Sir asked.

Derek swallowed and closed his eyes, forcing his fingers to let go of the headboard. His arms were aching now, and he put them down on the bed. Taking a deep breath, Derek opened his eyes again and nodded.

“Yes, Sir. I won’t let you down like that again. I won’t make you be without me, and me without you. I won’t make you feel like you might have to face those choices one day,” Derek said quietly, feeling his eyes brimming over with the tears he’d first felt at the office.

His erection slowly deflated as they spoke, his body having decided this would be all it would get tonight.

“Good.” Sir sat down on the bed and smiled at Derek. “You’re a good boy, Derek. These things can still happen, these mistakes. They won’t make me love you any less, you need to know that. I’ll be here to correct you, to show you where you went wrong and to lead you back to where we should be. Do you trust me to do that, Derek?”

Derek nodded and blinked once, letting the tears roll down from the corners of his eyes.

“Then it’s done. You’re forgiven.” Sir leaned to kiss Derek deeply, to possess his mouth like he possessed every other bit of Derek’s body and soul.

When he straightened his back to look at Derek again, his lips were swollen by the kissing, and his eyes sparkled with familiar mirth. The expression was all Stiles, none of Sir visible now.

“Poe? Seriously?” Stiles asked and took hold of Derek’s arm, deftly massaging from shoulder to wrist, then repeated it with his other arm. Aftercare, even when Derek didn’t really need it.

“Would you have liked Shakespeare better?” Derek raised a brow and bit back a grin.

“’Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day’ while I’m riding you?” Stiles threw back his head and laughed. “No, I think Poe is fine.”

He got off the bed and turned to pull Derek by the hand. “Let’s go find something to eat. Clothing optional.”

They padded to the kitchen, naked and holding hands. Stiles talked like he always seemed to do, and Derek smiled, still completely smitten after five years.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Established D/s relationship, mild objectification to teach a lesson. No physical pain. Won't guarantee there's no emotional pain, though.


End file.
